Bones: Hallowe'en
by Ita-ta
Summary: This is in spirit of the upcoming holiday. BoothBones. Fluff. Masquerade. Review please.


_In spirit of the upcoming holiday. I dun own Bones._

-

"No." Temperance Brennan was standing stock-still, arms crossed and blue eyes flaring in defiance.

"Oh come _on_ sweetie, just this once!" Angela pried, a small ghost of a smile on her lips. "You're always working."

"I will _not_ participate in a party. Counting that Hodgins and Zack nearly set a _metal_ table on fire last time after having fruit punch." Brennan was leaving no room for argument.

"I already got you a dress, Bren!" Angela's voice took on a more whiny tone of voice.

"NO." With that, Brennan turned back to the lab table, examining interesting abrasions in the femur bone she recovered.

"It's a masquerade. I DEMAND that you come." Angela now had a bossy tone.

"I said no Ange," Brennan replied quickly, not even taking her eyes off the bone.

"Sweetie, you need to relax. You don't want me to get your knight-in-standardized-FBI-body-armour, do you?" Angela asked.

"Booth wouldn't be able to get me out of here." Temperance replied evenly. She stiffened though, as a new voice entered the conversation.

"I beg to differ." Brennan whipped around, heat flushing her cheeks as she was met with the sight of Seeley Booth leaning against the wall. He was grinning as she frowned. "What Bones, not happy to see me?" He asked.

"Decidedly not." Brennan turned back to her work.

"Ouch, that hurt, Bones." Booth put on a childish voice.

"Sensitive, Booth? I thought you were supposed to be tough. Being an FBI agent after all." Brennan moved onto the spine where a very strange abrasion was. She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Jumpy Bones?" Booth asked.

"Shush." She snapped.

"Is it because it's Halloween?" He asked teasingly. "Scared a ghost is gonna get ya?"

"Anthropologically speaking, it is scientifically impossible for a ghost to exist." Brennan answered monotonously.

"Very blunt today aren't you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

Temperance turned around and was taken aback by Booth's closeness. "What do you want?" She sighed irritably.

"I thought I pointed that out," Angela butted in.

"I'm not going." Temperance crossed her arms, this time looking childish instead of resolute.

"For once come, please?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Bones, take a load off for once." Booth said.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said, confused.

"It means—" Booth started but Angela interrupted.

"Take some time off and come to this damn party." Angela demanded.

"Fine. But only because you two won't seem to give up until I agree to come." Brennan conceded. "And don't smirk triumphantly Booth." She added as said agent was about to do that very action.

"Alright," Angela immediately led the forensic anthropologist away. "We'll be up in a few minutes," She called over her shoulder.

- - - - - -

A few minutes turned out to be a half-hour. Booth was pacing impatiently in front of Hodgins, who was sitting at a table. Cam and Zack were off on the dance floor.

"Jeez man, you look like you just escaped jail and are wanted for mass-murder. Or wanting to murder. Whichever works," Jack commented.

"They're taking for—" Booth's speech was halted as he caught sight of Brennan. She wore a beautiful red dress that clung to the top, a brown belt around her waist. The bottom flowed out to her shins, ruffled at the bottom. It was strapless, showing off her elegant shoulders nicely. It was not doubt chosen by Angela. Booth commended her for it. Her hair was dow and flowing nicely, curls elegantly displayed.

"Dude, what're—" Jack gaped openly at the girls.

Angela herself was wearing a stylish black dress, coming to just above the knees. It clung to her curves nicely, and at the bottom, shimmering glitter lined the edges. It was just over her shoulders, a v-neck, dipping modestly low. Low but not too low. Her silky hair was pulled into an elegant messy bun with a pumpkin clip holding it in place.

"Hello boys," Angela grinned.

"Booth, what are you looking at?" Bones asked, poking him in the chest.

Booth snapped out of his daze. "You look beautiful," He managed to say. He touched a star gem near her left eye. "What's this?"

"Ange wanted me to wear a ridiculous mask but I made her change her mind. Instead we did this." She said, indicating the simple but elegant design near her eyes. Each ended in a swirl just below her eyes and brought them out prettily.

"It wasn't ridiculous," Angela herself was wearing a simple black eye-mask with little gold knitting around it. It was elegantly cute.

"It was!" Brennan started.

"Bones, come on don't start a fight." Booth interjected.

"Angela, would you care to dance with me?" Jack asked.

The men were wearing black suits, Jack wearing a simple green tie that mixed well with his aquamarine eyes. Booth was wearing a black suit with a burgundy tie, little cross-bone skulls decorated on it, in spirit of the holiday.

"I'd love to," Angela placed her delicate hand in his calloused one. He led her onto the dance floor.

"I have to get a drink, would you like one Bones?" Booth asked.

"No thanks, watch the fruit punch." She declined and warned.

Booth chuckled, "Alright."

Brennan watched as a man in a black suit sifted through the crowds. He had a smiling mask on, grey-white hair sticking out. He held out a hand. "Care to dance, Temp?" He asked.

"Max!" Brennan stood quickly alarmed by his presence there. "What're you doing here?!" She hissed.

Max Keenan shrugged. "Is my voice that distinctive?" He chuckled. "Come on, I don't have all night." He said.

Brennan reluctantly placed her hand in his and he led her out into the mesh of people. He pulled her close so he could easily whisper in her ear.

"Russ says hi." He said and paused as she stiffened. "I wanted to wish you a Happy Halloween and see how your recent case in New York went."

"How did you know about that?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"I have sources. But for now I want to say I love you and Russ loves you and your mother loved you. Your mother loved you so, so much. Have a good time, I have to disappear now." With that, he let her go and before Brennan could catch onto him, blended into the crowd and out of sight.

"Wait!" She called out, knowing it was futile. Water welled up behind her eyes. She blinked them back. Why were his words affecting her so much? She needed to get out of there. Suddenly her legs moved on their own accord and led her out of the crowd, down a hall, out of a door, up a flight of stairs and out of another door. She took a deep breath of night air as she found herself on the roof. She walked to the railing and leaned on it, looking over the vast city beyond. Then she let the dam fall.

- - - - - -

Booth frowned. He was irritated. The air around him was irritated. Hell, people that hadn't met him knew he was irritated and stayed away. He was about to go into full FBI mode and put out a search for Brennan. She hadn't been anywhere in the building for an hour and the Jeffersonian is a huge building.

He paced irritably and thought of place he hadn't checked yet. He made Ange check the bathrooms. He check the basement, the lab, her office, Ange's office and the lobby. Bones wasn't in any of those places. Had he checked the roof?

He shook his head an frowned. Bones wouldn't go up on the roof. ...Would she?

He shrugged and started on his way to the roof, having finished the mental conversation he was having with himself.

Finally reaching the roof, he opened the door and swung it open slightly. He listened intently for anything that was out of place. Hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Then his breathing paused. Was that..._sniffling_? He frowned and headed to the source.

"Bones," He called softly as he approached the woman curled into a ball.

She jumped and cringed, wiping her eyes and smudging her make-up. "What is it Booth?" She asked, not turning to look at him and trying to make her voice sound steady.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, coming to a halt behind her.

"Yeah, Booth, just needed some air." She said.

"Out _here_?" Her asked.

"It's quieter and less crowded." She answered.

Booth let out a heavy sigh and sat down beside her, looking out at the sky. "Going to let me know what's up?" He asked.

"Are you going to keep asking until I oblige?" She replied smartly.

"Most definitely." He smiled a small smile.

"Max visited." She answered vaguely, hiccoughing.

"What, tonight?" He asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, but he didn't hurt me or anything. He just said that he loves me and Russ loves me and mom loves me." She choked up a little. "I don't even know why this is affecting me so much. I'm a mess." She chuckled a little at herself. Suddenly she was abruptly pulled to something warm. She gave a surprised 'eep' as she found herself on Booth's lap, leaning against him.

"It's alright," Booth reassured her.

"It's not!" She persisted. "It's illogical," She coughed a little and her breathing was staggered.

Booth rubbed her back comfortingly as saline tracks made their way down from her eyes. "It's okay, you're alright," He said in a soothing voice.

She hiccoughed and let her hands curl around his stomach. Slowly her breathing calmed and her hiccoughing ceased. Her eyes closed as she rested herself against Booth's chest.

Booth smiled as he rubbed circles on her back. He knew she had fallen asleep. For once he gave into temptation and kissed the sop of her head. Then he turned his gaze to the beautiful night sky.

_Happy Halloween Bones._


End file.
